My Dearest
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: RePoSt In such times... I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes... When 5 year old Zakuro is kidnapped, how does her mother cope? Slight song fic to Dearest by: Ayumi Hamasaki ONE SHOT


My Dearest

**A:N: Heyy everyone.:) This is a one shot that I wrote a long time ago on my old account. I decided to repost it! Yay! **

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan, let's play!" Zakuro ran over to her mother's huge arm chair with a

huge purple ball, her beautiful sapphire eyes glowing with adoration, innocence, and

delight. (A/n: Ka-chan means mommy) Her mother looked up from her book, and smiled

at her small 5 year old daughter from the rims of her reading glasses. Even though she

was only 23, she had trouble seeing small letters. She leaned forward to her daughter

and touched the rim of her nose with her finger. "Alight Zakuro-chan, wait for me

outside." "Hai Ka-chan!" Zakuro bolted from the living room to her front yard.

She sighed peacefully as she felt the warm and friendly sunshine shining down on her,

and the cool and peaceful wind blow at her face. / What a pretty day/ Zakuro thought

smiling as she looked up at the clear blue sky. / There isn't a better time of day to play

with Ka-chan/ She was still looking up the sky when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Ka-chan is that you?" Zakuro turned around ready to smile at her beloved mother.

But her mother's slender figure , kind face, and gentle sapphire eyes weren't there.

Instead, a man dressed in all black stood over her, eyes filled with hate and evil.

"Shut up little girl! Don't make a sound!" Before Zakuro could run, scream, or call for

her dear Ka-chan, the man hit across the head, shocking the frightened girl. "Ka-

chan….Aishiteru…." Zakuro whispered these words softly before all could she was black.

* * *

**2 days later……**

* * *

Police cars, and townspeople that were held back by Caution tape surrounded the

Fujiwara house. The news of the disappearance of little Zakuro had spread quickly,

So everyone in town knew that she was gone. Devastated friends and family came to visit

the house to find someway for them to help find the little girl. But no one was as

devastated or was

suffering as much than Ms. Fujiwara. No one will ever understand the feeling that over

flowed her body as she went to outside and only hearing the chirping of birds, a car

driving away full speed, and seeing a ball bouncing slowly across a concrete driveway.

And seeing no sign of her beautiful and cheerful Zakuro. She felt hopeless and hated

herself for ever letting Zakuro go out by herself. She cried her self to sleep for the last

couple of nights, only seeing her daughter's face in her sleep. Just seeing her smile in

her dreams, made her bawl in hopeless sobs. The worst part of all though, was having no

idea where her daughter was, if she was dead or alive, in pain or just fine, or who took

her. The police were not much of a help to her.

"We're sorry ma'am…. But we're doing everything we can. " They told her the end of every day, sympathy authentic in their voices.

/ I don't want you're sympathy./ she thought angrily tears filling in her eyes every time he

told her those words. / I want my daughter found. Alive./ Family, friends, and even

strangers worked desperately at trying to find little Zakuro. 5 days later, a woman found

Zakuro in a ditch…… dead. It looked like she was whipped, slapped, and her neck was

broken, hinting that the kidnapper threw her out of the car while it was still in motion.

She was only 5 years old. Ms. Fujiwara took the news the hardest. " No… No. This is all

in my head. This isn't real." She backed away from the police officers who came to her

house to tell her the news. The officers exchanged grim glances then fixed that grim

expression on her. "No ma'am…. It's reality. And reality doesn't lie. We're sorry."

Without another word, they both left a broken Ms. Fujiwara. The words echoed in her head. **Reality doesn't lie. Reality doesn't lie…. **

She dropped to her knees, the tears falling down uncontrollably, memories of Zakuro in

her mind, and the those words echoing in her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**The day of the funeral**

* * *

Friends, family, and strangers, gathered around the closed coffin which contained 

Zakuro's body. A stereo was next to the coffin playing Zakuro's favorite song Dearest.

As her mother walked down the aisle to her daughter's coffin, heavy whispers started to

echo. Ignoring what they had to say, Ms. Fujiwara, put the black tiger lily she was

carrying on top of the coffin lid. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the line that was

playing:

**Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni**

Ms. Fujiwara bowed her head above the coffin. " Farewell….my dearest." As the music

drew to a close, she let the final tears for her daughter fall on top of the sleek, smooth coffin.

* * *

**A/Ns: sniff I'm done. That last line almost made me cry. Seriously…. But anyway, I hope you liked the story and please send a review! **

English lyrics to dearest:

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel.**_  
_**

In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but—

For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end.


End file.
